


Breakfast

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, honestly I just wanted to write the boys enjoying breakfast but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: tbh this is just 1k words of Lance being a cute boyfriend





	Breakfast

Lance loved early mornings, before anyone else was awake, and the only sounds were those of the mice scampering around the counters. Lance may not enjoy waking up early, but he was very much a fan of the way everything felt prior to the rest of the team, and today he had a reason for being awake before everyone else.

A month ago, after a mission where Keith had gotten hurt, feeling had spilled between he, Lance, and Shiro, the blue and black paladins having bonded over their mutual love for the other man while he was in a cryopod. When he had finally come out, safe, if not a little cold, Shiro had picked him up and carried him to Keith’s room, Lance following close behind. Shiro had set him on his bed and lay next to him, Lance climbing into the bed on the other side, and both men held Keith together until he was warm and Hunk had brought them all food. They had spent the night talking about affection, which had made Keith slightly uncomfortable, but by morning, Lance had two beautiful, awkward, and overall incredible boyfriends.

Which was why Lance was awake early today: he was going to make breakfast for his two favorite boys. All week, Hunk had shown him which aliens food were best for breakfast, and the two had worked in secret to make an alien-styled pancake that tasted accurate for the most part.

Lance yawned, his face mask already washed off and his hands clean and ready to cook. He got the necessary ingredients out, quietly humming to himself to break the overall silence of the castle.

“Hey, Platt,” he mumbled, the mouse standing by the mixing bowl full of batter. The mouse squeaked and twitched his whiskers in response. Lance dipped his finger into the bowl and offered it to the happy mouse, who licked his finger clean in seconds.

Lance rewashed his hands and grabbed a pan, setting it on the altean stove and began heating it up. While that happened, Lance mixed together some ingredients in another bowl quickly, creating a sweet cream that held its shape decently enough.

“’mornin’,” Lance heard a slurred mumble from behind him. He turned around to see Shiro still in his sleep clothes consisting of a loose tank top and baggy sweatpants. Shiro rubbed at his eyes with his organic hand and scratched at his stomach with his galra arm, the tank top riding up.

“Oh, good, you’re up,” Lance bounced across the room, pausing briefly in front of Shiro to kiss the taller man on the cheek and grab the hand on his stomach. He pulled him back to his work station, dropping him off in front of the sink. “Wash up and then cut up some fruit, please.”

Shiro blinked sleepily, but obliged, running his hands under the water. Lance got to work pouring some batter into the hot skillet while Shiro picked up a knife and groggily sliced some fruit Coran had picked up on the last planet.

“So what am I doing this for?” Shiro asked, his voice clearer, a small pile of fruit already formed in front of him.

“Pancakes,” Lance replied smoothly, flipping the pancake in the pan, “to celebrate one month of no major fights. When you’re done, please go wake up the other one?”

Shiro chucked softly, “Yes, Lance, I’ll go wake up _Keith_.”

Lance rolled his eyes and flicked some batter across the counter. It landed in the white of Shiro’s hair, the other man looking affronted at the attack. “Just go, or I’ll split these with Hunk and Coran instead of you.”

Shiro saluted, already walking out of the room. Lance busied himself with making pancakes, and soon had a tall stack of them, and no more batter. As if on cue, Shiro came back into the kitchen, a very tired Keith clinging to his back.

“Good morning,” Lance chirped, meeting his boyfriends by the entrance to the kitchen.

“Fuck off,” Keith mumbled into Shiro’s neck, his eyes still shut. His hair was a mess, and Lance’s heart felt so warm with affection.

“But babe, I made pancakes,” Lance whined, wrapping his arms around Shiro and Keith.

“If you cared about me at all, you would have made them later so I could sleep,” Keith cracked one eye open.

Shiro laughed, “Keith, he even got some of that fruit you like.”

“Yeah, and if I made it later, then we’d have to share with the rest of the team.”

Keith groaned, but allowed Shiro to lower his feet to the floor. “The red fruit?”

Lance slung an arm around Keith’s neck and grabbed Shiro’s hand, pulling them both towards the table, where the pancakes, cream, and fruit were all sitting, waiting to be eaten.

“I know it’s not a lot, but I wanted to show you guys how much you mean to me and how happy I am that we’re together,” Lance explained.

Keith moved, fairly quickly for how asleep he seemed to be, and pecked Lance on the cheek. “It looks perfect; thank you, Lance.”

“We appreciate everything you do for us, babe,” Shiro added.

“HOLY SHIT ARE THOSE PANCAKES I SMELL?” Pidge came running into the kitchen. “SHIT, THEY ARE!”

“What are pancakes?” Allura followed the green paladin into the room, Coran and Hunk hot on her heels.

“Only the best thing in the world! I haven’t had them in _ages_! Wait,” Pidge took in the scene before her. Lance, Keith, and Shiro, all sat around the table in their sleep clothes, Keith practically on Lance’s lap, Shiro holding Lance’s hand. “This is a relationship thing, isn’t it?”

Lance hesitated. He had put in a lot of work for his boyfriends, but at the same time, he couldn’t refuse the rest of the team anything, especially since Allura and Coran had never had pancakes before. “Yeah, but I made plenty. Join us!”

Shiro squeezed his hand, giving the kind-hearted man a soft smile. Keith grabbed the fruit bowl before anyone else could even think about taking any. Oh _quiznak_ , Lance loved his boyfriends, and he almost couldn’t wait to tell them so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/) please feel free to come talk about Voltron with me


End file.
